The Butterfly of BTS: Part V
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


When we got out of the vehicle, we immediately started taking photos. They put me into more feminine poses than last time. "Is this ok?" I asked the person with the camera, "Yes, you actually do better with these than regular guy poses." I felt embarrased but kept at it. "Namjoon and Jin, come take pictures with Maghe." I smile to them as they come running and immediately begin posing weird and I do along with them. Soon we finished and played around on the beach with others while Jungkook was doing his photos with V. I sat on a towel as I watched Jimin, J Hope, and Jin play around in the water for a while; after that, Suga me as I laid out on the towel to sleep.  
When I woke up I was picked up by two boys to be drug into the water, terrified I yelled out and looked behind me to see Suga asleep; in panic, I called out to him, "SUGA!" He quickly rose to assess the situation, then bolted to me, grabbing me from Jimin and J Hope. Suga then let me go, but... that was too close. I began to tear up, so I hid my face into Suga's chest before anyone could see me. "Guys, he is scared of the ocean..." Suga said this calmly to them and I could feel behind me their regret; I felt bad for having this happen, but if I were to get my shirt wet everyone could see what I had been wearing under the shirt. I dried my eyes then walked over to Jimin and J Hope, "I'm sorry I did not tell you guys, I just did not think it was relevant..." They sighed together then J Hope spoke up, "No we are the ones who tried to sneak you in without warning. We apologize." I smiled at them then pointed to the sand, "Why don't we make a sand castle?" "We do not know know how to do those." Jimin laughed and i flicked his forehead, "i'll teach you guys!" I then quickly ran over to the sand to begin teaching them the simple task.  
SUGA'S PERSPECTIVE:  
I watched them play in the sand like children; of course the ocean fear was made up, but that was all I could think of at the time. I sighed to myself, "What are you sighing about?" Oh great, Namjoon came to join the fun too, "Just watching those kids play in the sand reminds you of those younger days..." He laughed a bit and patted my back, "Well we are still young, you know. It is just a matter of how lazy we are..." He looked at me with the smart ass smirk he used to indicate his jokes; I pushed him away lightly in response, "Yeah yeah... I'm just waiting for The Moment I guess." He laughed then punched me in the shoulder as he ran towards the kids motioning for me to come. The camera of course pointed our way when we ran for them.  
MAGHE'S PERSPECTIVE:  
I looked up to see Namjoon and Min running for us, "You guys decided to join in on the fun?!" "AHHH! HYUNGS COME JOIN," said Jimin and J Hope. Then they ran straight over our sand castle that we worked so hard on! "AISH! Who do you guys think you are!?" Jimin, J Hope, and I dashed after the m to get them back. We ran all over the beach, then they headed into the water. I remebered what Suga Hyung said and immediately stopped before I got any closer to the water.  
As they were all in the water except me, they turned to look at me. I looked at Suga and took a step forward, but I could not go any deeper than to the knee. "If you are scared you do not have to do it!" Jimin yelled who was in waist deep. J Hope smiled widely, "Do not listen to him! You can do it, I believe you can!" Suga just bit his lip. I stepped all the way to my knees, my shorts barely missing the water's surface, "I-I can not go in any further!" J Hope cheered and Jimin clapping his hands as the other two just stood there smiling. I quickly got out and started walking back to V and Jungkook; I smiled as they waved to me, "You guys coming down there or what?" V laughed, "We just got done with the shoot it is no Jimin and J Hope's turn." I nodded about to head back, "Well then come on, lets go get them."  
After about another hour of shooting we had spent a total of three hours at the beach and were ready to head out to the Meet and Greet in Los Angelos. Once there I felt somewhat out of place again, but I just disregaurded it as anxiousness. "I know it is your first time doing one of these, but try to be calm and sweet ok? You are now seen as the feminine boy of the group, so you need to act like it." These were words from the manager himself, "Hyung, I have to tell you something important.." "What is it?" I sighed deeply and looked down to the ground, "Suga Hyung found out what I am." He sighed deeply, "Well we will get to that later on tonight, it would mess up this event if we told them now." I nodded, "I honestly thought something like this would happen, but I did not want to disrespect your decisions, sir." He patted my head, "We will address this later and I will seat you next to Suga, then you can update him on what has happened and whit will happen." I nodded and walked out of the private room to get back to the group.


End file.
